Ask Maurcy!
by lolLindzay121
Summary: OMG! I finnaly got motivated, and enough brain power to think this up! Its Ask Mario, Only with his daughter, Maurcy. Takes place after Day in time, And they also give you SNEAK PEEKS FOR WHAT IS TO COME!
1. Chapter 1

Wow! An ask Maurcy! Oh, If your wondering, Maurcy is My OC, and she is in a day in time, and my other story, Travis! You can ask her and the other Mario characters questions anout my stories, from their POV's! Cool aint it? Also, Rosalina's in these to, so PLEASE READ MY STORIES FIRST BEFORE ASKING QUESTIONS! Or you can just wing it!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maurcy: Wow! I have an Ask Maurcy!**

**Mario: Dot be too shocked**

**Maurcy: I mean its not even the end of A day in time yet Hannah!**

**Hannah (Ma, lolLindzay121): Sorry Maurcy, I just got bored.**

**Luigi: That doesn't surprise me....**

**Hannah: (Slaps Luigi)**

**Luigi: What was that for?!?!**

**Hannah: For being an Idiot!**

**Luigi: (Rubs Cheek)**

**Hannah: Anyway, This is a place where you can ask Me,**

**Luigi: Me! Owch!**

**Mario: Me,**

**Peach: Me,**

**Daisy: Me,**

**Rosalina: Me,**

**(Maurcy is about to talk when luigi butt's in)**

**Luigi: Wait, What part does Rosalina have in the stories?**

**Hannah: Shes cool...... Duh.....**

**(Everybody in the backround Laughs)**

**Maurcy : Me of Course!**

**Dylan: Mwe and swissy!**

**(Lizzie comes out with a tinkerbell nightlight)**

**Lizzie: Dwaddy Likes Twinkerbwell!**

**(Everybody laughs harder)**

**Daisy: Luigi, I dont know where hey get it from, I was never This pesky! (Keeps Laughing)**

**Luigi: Oh, Hush up!**

**Maurcy: Everyone, Group hug with Weedgie!**

**(Group hug)**

**Luigi: You are so Lucky you're my Neice... ( Smiles)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hi! I hope that was good enough..... Anyways, Read my story's before giving questions, or you can just wing it


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Im gonna focus more on A day in time, with the whole relationship questions, so if your awnser is messed up cuz your focused on travis, let us know in the question please!**_

**Hannah: Ok, we are back.. and We got some questions**

**(Maurcy gets on laptop and gets first questions)**

**Maurcy: Ok, the first one is for Mom and Dad.... It says, Since you guys are married, wouldnt you be king and queen?**

**(Everyone Laughs)**

**Mario : We never where Married In the story So far.**

**Peach: (Stiil laughing) Yea, How weird would that be?**

**Mario looks up**

**Mario: Weird?**

**Maurcy: Dont start ........**

**Maurcy looked on the laptop again.**

**Maurcy: Oke the next question is for Weedgie,**

**Luigi: OUTTA MY WAY!**

**Hannah: Hey! (helps Maurcy up)**

**Luigi: Do I think there should be a Luigis mansion 2?!?!?!**

**Daisy: Uh...... I wouldnt bring that up... He had intense therapy for 3 weeks...**

**Luigi: Hey! How do you know that?**

**Daisy: Im your wife....**

**Luigi: Back to the question, Obviously, no. Im to Cool for that kinda stuff.**

**(Luigi pops his collar)**

**Dylan: Dwaddy? Dwont twy two bwe cwool. kk?(Daddy, dot try to be cool. kk?)**

**(Everyone laughs again.)**

**Rosalina: Man, And I thought I had issues!**

**(Rosalina's Son, Clide walks out, who is about the same age as Maurcy)**

**Clide: Mom? I thought I told you not to talk about Issues in front of people...**

**Mario: Man, Dont we all have kids who emmbarass us?**

**(Pats Maurcy on the back)**

**Hannah: Wow, That was harsh.**

**(Maurcy playfully punches her dad on the arm)**

**Maurcy: Oh! Hey Clide! Haven seen you since my 6th birthday party!**

**Clide Blushes maddly,He has a crush on Maurcy.**

**Clide: Hi...**

**Peach: Ok, I dont want to sound mean here, but what is our next question?**

**Maurcy looks on laptop again**

**Maurcy: Daisy, Do you think you should have been involved at all with New super Mario brothers and Super mario galaxy?**

**Daisy: Great Question! Uh.. Yes.. I do in Deed. I felt the need, since Luigi was gone for 12 weeks strait...**

**(Daisy gets up from her seat and gives Luigi the death glare)**

**Luigi: Uh...... Yea.. NEXT QUESTION MAURCY!!!**

**(Maurcy rolls her eyes)**

**Maurcy: Ok, last ones for me. Does Bowser ever get on my nerves?**

**(Stares into space as if it was a herd question)**

**Maurcy: Uh.. Lemmie thin- YES!**

**Bowser: I HEARD THAT**

**Maurcy: Barley!**

**Bowser: Huh?**

**Maurcy: Yea If you heard me write you would have known that the question was......... Is Bowser the... least nerdy...**

**Bowser: Whatever**

**Maurcy: Bonehead......**

***ALL QUESTIONS WHERE ASKED BY ''WOULDN'T U LIKE 2 KNOW?''***


End file.
